EMF Extreme Championship
EMF Extreme Championship Details Current Champion Tyson Tomko Date Won June 28th, 2008 Promotion Extreme Measures Federation Date Created December 26th, 1999 Other Names EMF Hardcore Title EMF Extreme Heavyweight Championship Statistics Most Reigns Blindside(4 reigns) First Champion Trashman Longest Reign TwillighT (375 days) Shortest Reign Chad Vargas (5 mins 52 secs ) The EMF Extreme Championship is the Championship of the EMFs Hardcore Division. It is comparable to the EMF Intercontinental Championship and the EMF Television Championship in that it is a singles title that is lower ranked than the EMF World Championship, but is still high profile. Championship History The first ever Extreme Champion was Trashman, crowned on December 11th 1999. He would also become the first man to hold the belt twice, recapturing it on January 1st 2000. He had the longest reign before the "Dark Ages" (lost results 2000-2001), but this was only 18 days. After the Dark Ages, Blindside was Extreme Champion, in his 3rd reign (beating Trashman's record of 2). Blindside would trade the title with Franco, giving him a 4th reign, extending the record. His 4th reign ended at the hands of Warrior, who set a new length record of 43 days before being beaten by Justin Franchise at EMF Cold Day In Hell 2001. Franchise himself would eclipse the length record, holding the title for 90 days before losing it to Adam Lax. Both of these titles would last long-term. Franchise would capture the title a 2nd time, but then his own length record was thrown into doubt when he lost the title to Wes Ikeda. Wes got to within one day of equalling the record, but he was beaten by Barbwire Chris on May 31st 2003, after 89 days as champion. On the 19th July 2003 Two Time Extreme Champion Dirty D would be defeated by TwilighT. TwilighT would then smash the 90 day record, and become the first man to hold any EMF Championship for over a year, before finally being toppled by The Rock at EMF Survival of the Fittest 2004. During his reign TwilighT captured the Intercontinental Championship, but immediately vacated it so as to keep the Extreme Title. The Rock would only keep the title for 11 days before losing it to Punisher. Punisher would go on to have a very respectable 145 day reign as champion, before vacating the title. Another notable reign was that of John Cena (See EMF John C in 2005 as he held the title for 130 days before vacating it again to become World Champion. Cena would host a tournament to crown his successor, which would be won by Punisher. When Punisher lost the title 1 month later to CM Punk, Punk's reign would become one of 3 in a row to last over 100 days. Punk held it for 103 days before losing it to Matt Dragon in June 2006, who held it 118 days before losing to Ken Kennedy, who went beyond them all, keeping the title 258 days before leaving EMF, again vacating the championship. With the title vacant, it was on the line at Survival of the Fittest 2007 in the EMFs first ever "Hardcore Time Limit Extreme Title Match", won by Dan Godwin. This would become an annual event for the Extreme Title, with the 2nd match being slated for Survival of the Fittest 2008. Current Champion The current champion is Tyson Tomko, who is in his 3rd reign as Champion. Tomko lost the title and regained it the same night in the Hardcore Time Limit Championship match at Survival of the Fittest 2008. He then lost the title again to Chad Vargas but recaptured it in the rematch. Full Championship History EMF Title History See Also Tyson Tomko Ricky Ramon Chad Vargas Dani Veneski Dark Horizon Extreme Measures Federation Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:Hardcore Championships Category:Extreme Measures Federation Championships